1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting device of a desk lamp, and especially to an improved structure of a two rods type lamp, wherein unintentional destruction is avoided and therefore, the transformer therein is protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art two rods type lamp, wherein two conductive telescopic rods 60 and 65 are used as a supporting frame of the lamp. The upper ends of the telescopic rods 60, 65 are connected with the lamp head 70. The lower ends of the telescopic rods are connected with a transformer within the seat 80 so to form a lamp with a telescopic supporting frame. The primary end of the transformer is connected with a power line which can supply power to a bulb (not shown) through the transformer. Also, an insulating stopper 85 is installed between the two telescopic rods 60, 65 for preventing the contact of the two telescopic rods 60, 65 during twisting.
However, the twisting angle of the two telescopic rods 60 and 65 is limited within a certain angle so as to prevent the two telescopic rods from contacting each other. But if someone intentionally twists the telescopic rods, for instance, they may be forced into contact with each other. Therefore, this easily leads to the transformer burning burn out.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel lamp with two telescopic rods which can prevent a short circuit due to unintentional destructive contact thereof.